Cuando Cedric conoció a Edward
by Ambrosette
Summary: Cedric está aburrido en el cielo, y decide bajar a molestar a alguien. Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera...


**Estoy loca, lo sé. Esta historia salió de la nada, y estaba aburrida. Pido perdón a todos los que se sientan ofendidos por esta historia, su único objetivo es entretener. TEAM EDWARD!!**

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes son de alguien más. Sólo los ocupo para traumar a quien lo lea/ entretener. **

**LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO **

* * *

Había una vez, un niño llamado Cedric. A Cedric lo habían matado porque Harry quiso ser bueno y llamar la atención para que la gente volviera a su fanclub, que sólo tenía tres integrantes, Hermione, Mirtle la Llorona y su espejo, y decidió compartir el premio. El punto es que Cedric estaba muerto.

En el cielo de su religión, el pequeño Cedric se aburría, y decidió hacer algo. Entonces quiso bajar a la Tierra, penar una casa y molestar a cuanto ser viviente se le cruzaba por delante, lo cual era su definición de diversión.

El chico muerto quiso conocer el mundo, porque sólo conocía como llegar al baño. Quiso ir al lugar donde más llueve en Estados Unidos, porque era necesario para la historia. Entonces fue a Forks, Washington, y vio una gran casa blanca en el medio de la nada. Entonces, estuvo seguro que ese era el lugar donde quería molestar/ entretenerse.

Mala idea.

Terrible idea.

Porque en ese momento, Cedric vio a el ser más apuesto del Universo. Piel blanca como la cal, ojos topacio, pelo cobrizo, y por supuesto, ¡idéntico a él! Revisó su conocimiento ilimitado del mundo moderno, capítulo 455, subsector abgdoo: _Edward Cullen, vampiro vegetariano._

"_¡Oh, no!," pensó Cedric con pesar. "Mi contraparte viva es más linda e inmortal."_

Edward, que se encontraba cerca, le respondió. "No estoy vivo. Morí de gripe."

Cedric se preguntó a sí mismo cómo le podía haber contestado una pregunta que no formulado a viva voz. Edward dijo:

"Puedo leer mentes."

"¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!"

"Obviamente. ¿La muerte te hace idiota?"

"No lo sé. ¿Morir de gripe te hace una niña?"

Edward, claramente enojado, se puso en posición de ataque y le mostró los dientes, pero Cedric lo miró burlón, tratando de imitar la media sonrisa de Edward (sin éxito).

"Ya estoy muerto, no me puedes hacer nada. Y si estás tan enojado, puedes ir a Italia," dijo Cedric, y luego recordó algo. "¡Estoy muerto!"

Edward lo miró incrédulo, con su media sonrisa patentada (que SÍ funciona). "¿Te alegras de estar muerto? Ser gay en tu tiempo debió haber sido muy difícil."

"¡Sí! Espera, ¡no! Quiero decir ¡sí!, ¡no!," Cedric se dio por vencido. "¿Cómo puedes verme?"

"Carslile tiene una teoría. Las vacas mugen, y los vampiros ven muertos," dijo seriamente.

"¡Claro, la ley Universal de la Universación Vampiresca! ¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado? Querido amigo vampiro, ¿podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar a alguien a quién asustar?".

"Por supuesto, amigo muerto, que se parece mucho a mí. Puedes ir a la casa de Mike Newton, que es casi tan gay cómo tú. Puedes asustarlo, o casarte con él," dijo el vampiro más sexy del mundo /chillidos del Team Edward/.

Cedric fue saltando en su tutú rosa hasta la casa de Newton. Se presentó como Cindy, se casaron, pero luego se divorciaron porque a) no pudieron tener hijos, b) Cindy le confesó que se llamaba Cedric, que estaba muerto y era gay y c) Cho Chang apareció de la nada, y se dedicó a perseguir a Cedric hasta el fin del mundo, donde se encontró con Jack Sparrow, y ambos mataron (otra vez) a Cedric, que volvió a bajar a la Tierra, y se suicidó.

Y mientras Cedric sufría, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, los perritos de La Push, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Voldy se dedicaron a reírse de Cedric, que nunca, jamás de los jamases, ni en un millón de años se podrá comparar al vampiro más sexy, aunque se parezcan más de los jamás lleguemos a comprender con nuestras mentes humanas.

* * *

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Fue divertido? ¿Si escribes otra vez me voy a suicidar? Dejen reviews e insúltenme, no me importa, ¡estoy viva!**

**Perdón por mi locura, se me acabaron las pastillas.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
